Feels So Right
by haydenz-cdn-gurl
Summary: A childhood friend of Mia's moves back to LA. Dom falls for her...but he's with Letty. Will Alyssa give in...even though its wrong...but it feels so right? Rated for language and future chapters
1. Re-appearing

Hey there everyone!! I'm glad you're taking the time to read my new fan fiction!! This is my first "Fast and The Furious" fan fiction, so please be kind when reviewing it! I know it's a little slow right now, but I promise you it'll pick up soon!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with this movie. I am merely a fan of the movie and keep in mind its only fiction!! I do not know Vin Diesel (DAMN!), Jordana Brewster, or Paul Walker (DOUBLE DAMN!) and I do not own any of the characters except for Alyssa, her brother, and her father, as well as any other character I choose to throw in along the way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alyssa Thompson drove her car up to a restaurant/garage, that she hadn't been to since she said good-bye to her best friend Mia Toretto, when she was 14. She looked around but didn't see Mia. But she decided to climb out of her car anyway, in hopes she would turn up. Alyssa wasn't sure if Mia would recognize her or not, because Alyssa no longer had her glasses, braces and no longer permed her hair. She locked the door of her 2001 Toyota Supra and walked up to the counter and she took a seat. She looked around and saw a guy behind the screen of the office. Alyssa remembered that Mia and herself would sip coke floats at the counter while their fathers, and brothers would work in the shop on cars.  
  
The guy in the back stood up, and Alyssa wondered who it was. He was bald, and was built. Alyssa couldn't help but stare. He walked out of the office and walked up to the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked. His voice was low.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me where Mia was?" She told him. He looked familiar, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
He grabbed a drink from the cooler. "And who's asking?" And began to walk towards her again.  
  
"Alyssa Thompson." She said.  
  
The guy stopped dead in his tracks. "Alyssa Thompson? As in Blake Thompson's sister? As in Mia's best friend growing up?"  
  
Alyssa nodded. "That would be me." It was then she knew that it was Dominic, Mia's brother. "Dom?"  
  
Dominic nodded. "Yeah, it's me! Shit girl! You've changed!"  
  
Alyssa smiled. "You too Dom. You too!"  
  
Dom jumped over that counter and wrapped his huge arms around her and gave her a hug. "What are you doing back in town?"  
  
"Dad bought Harry's store." Alyssa explained.  
  
"That's who he sold it to! He wouldn't tell us!" Dom laughed.  
  
"So, where's your sister? I've been dying to see her!" Alyssa took a seat on the stool once again and Dom took a seat next to her.  
  
"She's out for a few minutes. She should be back in a couple of minutes." Dom looked Alyssa up and down. "Damn girl, I can't believe how much you've changed! When you left you were such a geek!"  
  
"So were you Dom! You were so scrawny!" Alyssa giggled.  
  
"Yeah, but you still were in love with me! Your brother and I would make yours and Mia's life a living hell!" he took a gulp of his drink. "Where's your brother?"  
  
"He's helping dad set up at the store. He wants you to stop by." Alyssa ran her hands through her long blonde hair. "We hear from many people that you're the street racer to beat!"  
  
Dom rolled his eyes. "I guess yeah! Is that your car out there?"  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Yep, that's my baby. I'll have to challenge you to a race Dominic Toretto!"  
  
"You race?" he asked, skeptically.  
  
"Oh I sure as hell do!" Alyssa laughed and got up from her seat, and she walked outside followed by Dom. She popped the hood, so he could see what was inside.  
  
"Damn! Not bad Lyss. Not bad at all!" Dominic said inspecting what was under the hood.  
  
Alyssa smiled. "So, are you still hanging around with Vince and Letty?"  
  
Dom nodded. "Yep. Letty and I are together."  
  
"I see. So, she finally got ya didn't she?" Alyssa chuckled slightly, remembering how Letty ALWAYS tried to get Dom's attention.  
  
He smiled. "They're both going to die when they find out you're back. But I highly doubt they'll recognize you."  
  
Alyssa could believe that. She glanced at her watch. "Shit, I have to get back to the shop."  
  
Dom closed the hood of the car. "Damn. You should stop by after you get off. Me, Vince, Letty and the guys have to do some work on a few cars tonight, Mia should be here. Bring your brother by."  
  
Alyssa got into her car and started it up. "Alright Dom. See you later!"  
  
"Nice seeing you again Lyss." Dom waved and disappeared into the store.  
  
Alyssa couldn't stop smiling as she drove to the store. She couldn't believe that was Dominic Toretto. He looked so different. But then again it had been along time since they'd seen each other, and they'd both changed.  
  
When he'd first laid eyes on Alyssa for the first time in years, he couldn't believe it was the same girl. The girl that was infront of him was gorgeous, which was something, Alyssa definitely wasn't growing up. At first he thought it was just a girl who'd seen him racing, hoping to hook up with him, which he'd grown accustomed to. But it wasn't. Just little Alyssa Thompson, but she wasn't little anymore.  
  
"Dom! I'm back." Mia called as she came into the restaurant.  
  
Dom walked from the office. "Guess who was in here just a few minutes ago?"  
  
"Who?" Mia asked.  
  
"Alyssa Thompson." He responded and took a drink from his beer.  
  
Mia almost dropped to the floor. "You're shitting me right?"  
  
Dom shook his head. "I kid you not little sister. She's back in town. And damn, does she look good."  
  
Mia laughed. "I can't believe I missed her!"  
  
"Don't worry, she's stopping by after she finishes helping her Dad with the re-opening of the racing shop." Dom told her.  
  
"Her dad bought Harry's?" Mia asked.  
  
"Yep." Dom said.  
  
"I'm so glad she's back! I can't wait to see her again! So she looks different, huh?" Mia walked behind the counter and set down her bag.  
  
Dom nodded profusely. "Hell yeah. Nothing like the girl she used to be. Damn she's fine."  
  
"Better not say that in front of Letty, Dom!" Mia giggled.  
  
Dom rolled his eyes. Letty was too protective of him, which got on his nerves. Every time another girl looked at him, she would snap.  
  
"Yeah well. It's not like anything is going to happen between me and Lyss anyway! Her brother would kill me!" Dom laughed slightly and disappeared into the office again. 


	2. Running

It had been nearly a week since Alyssa and reunited with Mia. And the two girls reminisced about the old days, when they didn't have a care in the world. Blake, Dom and Vince were once again together talking about cars, it was like no years had passed. Except now instead of Alyssa liking Dom, Dom was falling for Alyssa, which he knew was so wrong, on so many levels.  
  
"Guess what I found when I was unpacking my stuff?" Alyssa rummaged through a bag of stuff she'd brought over to Mia and Dom's place.  
  
"What?" Mia moved over so she could see what Alyssa was pulling out.  
  
Alyssa pulled out a yearbook. "Our grade seven yearbook!"  
  
Mia burst out laughing. "Shit girl!" The two girls began to flip through the pages.  
  
"You haven't changed at all Mia! Not at all!" Alyssa commented while looking at Mia's school picture.  
  
Mia smiled and searched for Alyssa. "You on the other hand my girl, have!" Pointing out Alyssa's picture. Alyssa had big glasses, poufy hair and braces. Alyssa winced at the sight of the picture, and began to flip through the pages of the yearbook once more.  
  
"Holy shit! There's Dom!" Mia exclaimed and looked closer at the picture.  
  
"He had hair!" Alyssa giggled.  
  
Dom entered the room. "What about me?"  
  
"We're looking through an old yearbook. Come see." Alyssa said. Dom walked over and took a seat next to her.  
  
"Nice hair huh? Damn, I was scrawny!" Dom laughed a bit.  
  
The three of them continued to flip through the pages and laugh about the way they were. About a half hour later, Leon burst in the door with Letty and Vince.  
  
"We got a race tonight." Leon exclaimed.  
  
"Excellent!" Dom smiled and got up from his seat. "You girls coming?"  
  
The two girls nodded and got up from their seats. They decided to take Alyssa's car, and followed the others to where the race was. Blake was there waiting for them, apparently he'd been told to show up.  
  
Dom climbed out of his car and looked over to Mia and Alyssa, and flashed Alyssa a smile and walked over to the awaiting racers.  
  
"So, how are we doing this tonight?" Dom asked.  
  
"5 g buy in. Winner takes all." A guy named Hector explained to the group of people.  
  
All of a sudden a car pulled up and a tall blond guy got out of the car. Alyssa looked at Mia who was all smiles.  
  
"Who's that?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"That's Brian. He's an ex-cop, and my boyfriend." Mia smiled and waved at Brian.  
  
Brian waved and walked up to Dom, who didn't look to impressed to see him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dom demanded.  
  
"I came to race." Brian told him.  
  
"You're a sell-out O'Connor. But I know I can beat you. So you can race. Just stay the fuck away from my sister." Dom yelled and climbed into his car.  
  
Alyssa flashed Mia a questioning look. "I'll explain it to you later Alyssa."  
  
"I'd appreciate that Mia." Alyssa smiled and watched as the engines were revving up, and the cars pulled up to the start line. Blake ran over to them.  
  
"I have to get in on this racing!" Blake exclaimed. Alyssa smiled, knowing that she and Blake could take anyone on in street racing, except for maybe Dom.  
  
Hector yelled go and the cars were off, with the crowd running after to see the finish.  
  
Dom looked to the side of him and he'd left the cars in the dust, but Brian was quickly catching up, so he used a shot of NOS that sent him over the finish line.  
  
He jumped out of his car, and received the money from Hector. He looked around for his sister and Alyssa, but couldn't see them anywhere. Dom then proceeded to look for Brian, and that's when he spotted Mia, and Alyssa disappearing into Brian's car, driving off. He was pissed. He ran over to Blake, Leon, Letty and Vince.  
  
"Where the fuck did they go?" Dom yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Beats me. Dom, just calm down?" Letty pleaded with him.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down. Brian is a sell-out Letty! A fucking sell-out!" Dom ran over to his car.  
  
"Who is this Brian guy?" Blake asked.  
  
"The only guy outside of this group that Dom had ever trusted, then he found out Brian was a cop. And Dom, hates cops." Leon explained and ran to his car.  
  
Blake looked for his car, jumped in and disappeared, following Dom's lead, trying to find Mia and Alyssa. 


	3. Explanations

Apparently, someone doesn't like the fact that Dom is crushing on someone besides Letty!! Eruvue…that was the funniest review ever girl! And because of you…I am starting a fan fiction, dedicated to Dom and Letty!! Sorry, but I am not gonna have anyone throw Alyssa off of a cliff!! LOL! Anyways, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Alyssa, Mia and Brian were all squished together in Brian's car. Alyssa didn't know where they were going, but all she thought about was how mad Dom was gonna be, and she needed to get back to her car.  
  
"So, where are we going exactly? Because I really have to get my car back!" Alyssa stated.  
  
Brian smiled. "I'll take you back to your car, but we have to wait a while, because I know Dom is going to kill me if we go back."  
  
"He's gonna kill you anyways Brian!" Mia told him.  
  
"Why does Dom hate you so much anyway?" Alyssa asked, curious.  
  
"Well, I was a cop, working undercover as a street racer. Dom and his 'team' were hijacking trucks with media equipment to make some extra cash. I needed to figure out who was doing it." Brian explained. He continued. "Dom began to trust me, but one day on their last hijack, Vince was hurt bad. And I blurted out I was a cop. And as I'm sure you know, Dominic hates cops."  
  
Alyssa nodded, remembering her father telling her that Dom had been put in jail for beating up the guy that was responsible for his father's death. "I see. That clears up a lot!"  
  
The three individuals continued to drive around, until Brian figured that it was safe for Alyssa to go back to her car. Mia and Alyssa crawled out of Brian's car. Mia walked around to the driver's side and gave Brian a kiss.  
  
"If your brother is really pissed, you know where I am." Brian smiled at her. "Nice meeting you Alyssa!"  
  
"You too Brian! Laterz!" Alyssa waved, and Brian drove off. Alyssa unlocked the doors of her car and the two girls jumped in.  
  
"Will Dominic be really mad when you get home?" Alyssa asked, somewhat concerned.  
  
Mia shrugged. "He'll have to deal with it! I'm not a little girl anymore! I love Brian, and he can't stop me from feeling this way."  
  
"True." Alyssa smiled, and started to drive to Mia's house.  
  
Dom drove around for close to two hours, trying to find Brian's car. Finally, he gave up and went back home, where a party had already started. He noticed Vince, Leon's and Letty's cars in the driveway. Obviously they'd given up already.  
  
Dominic walked into the house, and immediately went to the kitchen to grab a Corona.  
  
"So, how long did you look for Mia, Vince?" Dominic asked taking a swig of his beer.  
  
Vince swallowed. "About an hour. It was pretty pointless Dominic!"  
  
"Whatever Vince! My sister is somewhere with that asshole!" Dom said and walked upstairs to his room, he didn't feel much like socializing with anyone, he just wanted to find his sister, and Alyssa.  
  
Alyssa parked her car in front of the house and Mia got out. "You coming in?"  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Yeah, for a few minutes."  
  
Alyssa and Mia walked into the house that was packed with people. They walked upstairs to go to Mia's room. Dominic walked out of his bedroom, as he knew that she was home.  
  
" Where the fuck did you go?" Dominic asked, his voice slightly raised.  
  
"Like its any of your business Dom!" Mia yelled and continued to walk to her room. Dom blocked her from continuing any further.  
  
"You know that I hate that fucking sell-out! So, where did you go?"  
  
"We just drove around Dom. Nothing happened." Alyssa told him.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't been there, she may not have come back!" Dom said. Mia pushed him out of the way.  
  
"I'm not a child anymore Dom! And you're not my father!" Mia said and slammed the door to her room.  
  
Dom ran his hands across his head and went back into his room, and he fell onto his bed.  
  
Letty walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "You have to let her go Dom! You can't control her life anymore!"  
  
"What do you know Letty? That guy was the only guy I trusted, and he was a cop! I'll never accept him. Never!"  
  
Letty rolled her eyes. "You accepted him once. So you can do it again! Fucking grow up!" Letty got up and left the room. 


	4. The Store

Thank you to ames, who's provided me with excellent reviews, as well as the rest of you!! Keep on reading and reviewing!! I really appreciate it!! Anyways, on with the fourth chapter of the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Alyssa left Mia's bedroom shortly after 3 am, and made her way downstairs. Blake was on the couch making out with some random chick. She rolled her eyes, because Blake had a girlfriend back east. She was about to leave the house when Dom ran down the stairs and stopped Alyssa just as she was about to leave the house.  
  
"You're leaving?" he asked.  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Yeah. Mia finally fell asleep, and I have to work at Dad's store tomorrow at eight."  
  
"Alright. I'll probably be coming into the store tomorrow to pick up some supplies for Leon's car. Maybe we could get some lunch?"  
  
"Won't Letty get mad?" Alyssa joked.  
  
"No, because its just you." Dom laughed slightly.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not considered a threat! See you later Dom." Alyssa said and walked out of the house.  
  
Dom watched her leave. Believe me Alyssa, Letty should feel threatened, he said to himself and walked back up the stairs.  
  
The alarm clocked blared in Alyssa's ear and she slammed down the button, glancing at the clock. 7 a.m. Hesitantly, she crawled out of her bed and yawned, 3 and a half hours of sleep was not sufficient. She walked into the bathroom, took off her pajama's and jumped into the shower. Ten minutes later she jumped back out and put on her robe. She then walked to the mirror and put her hair back into a pony tail. Then she got changed into a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a tank top, then walked downstairs into the kitchen where her father was reading the paper and eating toast  
  
"Morning Dad." She smiled, and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Where's Mom?"  
  
"Still sleeping." He answered and took a drink from his coffee cup. "What time did you get in last night?"  
  
"Three." She poured some orange juice into her glass and took a sip.  
  
"Did Blake come home?" He asked.  
  
"I seriously don't know Dad. I highly doubt it though. He probably just crashed at Dom's place." She told him and finished her orange juice.  
  
Her dad looked up from the paper. "Ready to go?"  
  
She nodded. "Yep, let's go."  
  
They both jumped into Alyssa's dad's car and drove to the shop. By eleven o'clock, Blake walked into the shop.  
  
"Good morning my son!" Pete joked and disappeared into the back office.  
  
Blake rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "How gone was I last night?"  
  
Alyssa laughed. "So gone that you made out with some big tit skank at Dom's last night.  
  
"Shit." He swore. "I need some coffee."  
  
"In the office. I just made a fresh pot." She smiled and Blake went to the back to get a cup of coffee.  
  
He re-appeared with a look of bliss on his face. "You're the best sister ever."  
  
"I know. I know!" Alyssa smiled and continued filling out an order someone had phoned in.  
  
Dom walked into the shop at 12:30.  
  
"How may I help you Toretto?" Blake asked.  
  
"I need some stuff for Leon's car. I made a list." Dom said and handed Blake a list of car supplies.  
  
"You're lucky. Half of these things on the list weren't here yesterday. We just got in a shipment from Japan." Blake said and continued to find the things on the computer. "I can have all of this ready for you by four."  
  
Dom nodded. "Thanks buddy. Did you have a good time last night?"  
  
Blake laughed. "I'm not sure. I don't remember a whole lot. Alyssa kinda told me some of what went on. I'm definitely not proud of it!"  
  
"Where is Alyssa anyway? We're supposed to go out for lunch." Dom asked.  
  
"I think she's in the storage room. I'll buzz her to come in." Blake said and pressed a button, and about 2 minutes later, Alyssa came in.  
  
"Hey Dom." Alyssa smiled. "I'll be ready in like 5 minutes."  
  
"No problem." He said and watched her as she walked back into the storage area.  
  
"So, you and my sister huh?" Blake asked as he began to print off the bill for Dom to sign. "What about Letty?"  
  
"Why does everyone say that to me! There's nothing between me and Alyssa. We're just friends." Dominic answered.  
  
"Yeah well, if you break her heart…I'll break your neck." Blake laughed and handed Dominic the bill.  
  
"I've used those very words myself on a few occasions." Dom said and signed the bill, handing it back to Blake.  
  
"So, what's going on between you and Letty anyway? She seemed pretty pissed at you last night."  
  
Dom shrugged. "She thinks I should forgive Brian. Whatever though. It's not gonna happen."  
  
"I see. Chicks huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Chicks." Dom answered.  
  
Alyssa re-appeared. "Ready."  
  
"Alright great. Catch you later my man." Dom said and the pair walked out of the shop. 


	5. The Locker Room

Once again, thanks to ames for the wonderful review girlie!! And I would also like people to review! I know people have been reading the story, but they just aren't taking the time out to review!! So please people…review the story cuz it means a lot! Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been super busy!! Thanks for being patient with me! Anyways…on with the story!  
  
  
  
"So, where are we off to Toretto?" Alyssa asked once they stepped outside.  
  
Dom smiled and put on his sunglasses. "We're going to this beach side restaurant."  
  
"Sounds good." Alyssa said and slid on her sunglasses and opened the door to Dominic's car.  
  
Dom got in and put his key in the ignition and pulled out of his parking space, driving west towards the beach.  
  
"So, how's Mia today? Is she still pissed at you?" Alyssa laughed, putting in a CD.  
  
"Oh yeah. But she's gonna have to deal with it. I'm only looking out for her best interest." Dom stated.  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to let her go sometime Dom."  
  
"I know Lyss. I know." Dom said, almost inaudibly and continued driving to the restaurant. He parked his car infront of the restaurant, got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side and opened the door for Alyssa.  
  
"Thank you Dom." Alyssa smiled, as she was helped out of the car. They walked into the restaurant where they were immediately seated.  
  
Dom took off his coat and put it on the other chair at the table. "So, any special guys back home Alyssa?"  
  
Alyssa smiled and took a sip of her water. "Kind of. This guy I've been dating on and off for the past few years. We're currently off right now. How are things with you and Letty anyways, she seemed pretty pissed at you."  
  
"Yeah well, Letty is pissed off at me all the time Lyss. You get used to it!" He laughed slightly and looked out the window.  
  
"I see. She's changed Dom. A lot." Alyssa commented.  
  
"Sure has Alyssa. We've all changed, some for the better, some not I guess."  
  
She nodded, and they ordered their food. Alyssa noticed that Dom had been acting differently towards her the past few days, but she chose not to comment on it. She was starting to get feelings for him, but she just didn't want to show them, for fear of what Letty would do.  
  
Dominic dropped her off at the shop a couple of hours later. Alyssa waved at Dom as he drove off and she walked into the store.  
  
"How was your lunch?" Her father asked from behind the counter.  
  
"Good Dad. Thanks." Alyssa said and walked into the office where she set down her bag.  
  
"Ryan called." Blake looked up from the computer.  
  
Ryan was Alyssa's 'boyfriend'. "What? What did he say?"  
  
"He's coming to see you. He's catching the earliest flight he can. He says he misses you, though I can't see why!" Blake laughed slightly.  
  
"Funny Blake, very funny!" Alyssa said sarcastically and smacked her brother playfully.  
  
"What's going on between you and Dom?"  
  
Alyssa was taken back by the question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean Alyssa. You guys are spending a lot of time together." Blake stated.  
  
"Yeah, well, we're just friends Blake. Like it's any of your business anyways!" Alyssa said and left the office.  
  
After the store closed, Alyssa headed home, and decided to call Mia, to see what she was up to. Mia, of course, wasn't home and Letty said she'd be back later. Apparently she'd snuck out with Brian again. Letty promised she'd tell Mia to call Alyssa back. The phone rang a few minutes later. Alyssa expected it to be Mia.  
  
"Mia?" She asked.  
  
The voice on the other end laughed. "Nope. It's Ryan. How you doing babe?"  
  
Alyssa smiled. "I'm good Ryan. What's up with you?"  
  
"Nothing. Missing you like crazy!" Ryan said.  
  
"Miss you too. Blake tells me you're coming to LA?"  
  
"I'm trying. I don't know when its gonna happen though! I'm waiting to get the time off of work." He said.  
  
"Well, I hope you can get over here." Alyssa said, looking at the clock on the wall. Dom had invited her to go to his race that night, on the usual street at midnight. It was now 9:00. "Well, Ryan, I'm sorry but I gotta go. I'm gonna get about an hour's workout in the gym down the street."  
  
"Alright. Don't work out too hard." He said. "Love you."  
  
"You too Ryan. Bye." Alyssa said and hung up the phone, then rushing upstairs to change into sweats and a tank top.  
  
The gym was another haven for Alyssa. She loved working out to get out the days frustrations. The gym she attended was open till late which she liked, because she liked working out at night when the gym crowd was clearing. As always she brought her walkman, and immediately went to the treadmill. She ran consistently for about 15 minutes then went to do the weights. There were only a few people left in the gym, none she recognized. Later on, she went to do some of her kick-boxing exercises. For an hours workout she made the most of it. When she was finished she walked into the ladies locker room, set down her walkman, grabbed her towel and wiped the sweat from her face and neck. She heard a noise like someone was coming into the locker room. Thinking it was another girl she ignored it and went to the showers.  
  
She washed her hair, and grabbed her towel and covered herself with it. She turned the corner to go to her locker when a guy grabbed her from behind. Alyssa screamed at the top of her lungs, then she realized who it was.  
  
"Damn it Dom! You asshole!" She screamed and punched him in the arm.  
  
"Geez girl, you got a hell of a punch there." He laughed and helped her up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She said continuing her way to her locker.  
  
"Blake told me you'd probably be here if you weren't at home." He explained. "I thought I'd come by."  
  
"And scare the shit outta me?" She laughed slightly and grabbed her clean clothes from her locker. "Do you mind?"  
  
He smiled. "Not at all." He took a seat on the bench looking straight up at her.  
  
"Dom!" She giggled.  
  
"Oh, you wanted me to turn around? Why didn't you say so?" He laughed and got up and turned around.  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes and put on her panties and bra. Then she put on a black mini skirt, and a tank top, and pulled her hair into a pony tail. "Let's go you perv."  
  
He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "You're a hottie Alyssa."  
  
"Why thank you Dom. That means so much coming from you." She smiled and they walked out of the locker room. 


	6. The Boyfriend

Alrighty…here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I'm gonna be updating more frequently! Hopefully everyday cuz the last update took me a while!! On with chapter six! Next chapter…there will be an original cast addition…just wait to see who it is!  
  
That night, Alyssa drove to the race with Dominic. Letty was already there and gave Alyssa a suspicious look, Alyssa mouthed a "It's okay", and went over to talk to Mia. Letty gave Dom a kiss and let Dom go talk to Hector about the money.  
  
"I wanna get in on this cash!" Alyssa said to Mia.  
  
Mia smiled. "Talk to Dom about Race Wars, he'd be more than happy to have you race for him."  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet!" Alyssa laughed.  
  
Blake ran up to Alyssa. "Guess who just got into town?"  
  
"Who?" Alyssa asked, not very interested.  
  
"Ryan!"  
  
Alyssa looked up. "Bull shit! I just talked to him and he said he was waiting a while before he flew in!"  
  
"He must have been screwing with you. He's parking my car right now." Blake explained.  
  
"Ryan? As in your boyfriend?" Mia questioned.  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Yep, that'd be him!"  
  
Mia swallowed hard. She knew that Dom had feelings for Alyssa. He had told her but she was vowed not to tell anyone especially Letty, she knew that Dom would be mad seeing Alyssa with another guy.  
  
Alyssa ran her hands through her hair and shrugged a little. "There he is!" She ran up to him and give her boyfriend a huge hug, then giving him a kiss. "I've missed you Ryan!"  
  
Ryan smiled. "You too babe."  
  
They walked over to Mia. "Mia, this is Ryan."  
  
"Hi Ryan." Mia said politely.  
  
"You are such an ass Ryan! You said you weren't coming in!" Alyssa laughed giving her boyfriend another hug.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it'd be fun to do that." He smiled pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
Dom looked over at Alyssa, kissing a tall guy with spiky brown hair. He felt a pang in his chest. It hurt to see Alyssa with another guy. But since he didn't make his feelings known to Alyssa, or maybe not serious, as he'd joked around with her a lot, he couldn't do anything about it. Besides, Letty was there.  
  
Dom jumped into his car and started the engine, driving it to the start line. He looked over at Alyssa once more who was cheering him on, he then looked at his opponents. He revved his engine and the signal was given and the race began. Dominic, of course, won the race after the shot of NOS had taken effect.  
  
After the race, he didn't see Alyssa or Mia and assumed that they'd taken off for the party at his place.  
  
Alyssa and Ryan drove to Mia's place with Mia just a head of them.  
  
At Mia and Dom's place, the place was of course jumping with half naked girls, much to Vince and Leon's delight. Ryan went with Blake to talk with Vince and Leon while the girls went into the kitchen to get some drinks.  
  
"Geez, Dom's taking his time getting here." Alyssa said and grabbed two Snapple's from the fridge and handed one to Mia.  
  
"Yeah. He's probably just driving around." Mia said and took a sip of her drink.  
  
Alyssa opened her bottle and took a drink. "Yeah, probably."  
  
Letty walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Hey girls. What's up?"  
  
"Just trying to avoid the skanky crowd." Mia laughed.  
  
Letty smiled. "I see. It's hard to escape them." She opened her beer and smiled again then left the kitchen. The two girls left the kitchen to head upstairs.  
  
"Ryan, do you wanna come upstairs with me and Mia?" Alyssa asked over the loud music.  
  
"I'm just gonna stay down here for a while. I'll see you up there in a little while." He said and gave her a kiss, and Mia and Alyssa proceeded to go upstairs  
  
Dom just drove around for about an hour after the race, to clear his head. He knew he had to get over his fixation with Alyssa, because he knew it was wrong. Alyssa hadn't told him she had a boyfriend, but its not like he had asked either. He figured it would be best to just try to get over her.  
  
He arrived at his house, with a crowd there. Music was blaring from the house, and he didn't feel much like the 'ritual' party they had at his place after a win. But there was no getting away from it.  
  
With Vince, Blake and Leon, Dom noticed Alyssa's boyfriend, talking with some girls who had congregated around the group of guys. He went upstairs, trying to avoid the crowd so they didn't know he was there. He headed to his bedroom, and bumped into Alyssa who was getting out of the washroom.  
  
"There you are! What took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"Just driving. I'm tired Lyss. I'll see you later." He said quickly and disappeared into his room.  
  
"That was weird." Alyssa said softly and went back into Mia's bedroom.  
  
At 3:30, Ryan hadn't come upstairs yet, and the crowd of people were gradually leaving in couples. Blake, had apparently left at around two. Alyssa walked up to Leon who was conversing with some random bimbo.  
  
"Have you seen Ryan?" Alyssa asked.  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"Yeah, the guy that was here with Blake. My boyfriend Ryan." Alyssa explained.  
  
Leon swallowed hard. "Ryan is your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Alyssa queried, interested by Leon's tone of voice.  
  
"He'd been doing some drinking and he left with some blonde chick." Leon stated. "I'm sorry Lyss."  
  
Alyssa's heart sunk. "That bastard! That asshole! He flew from Texas to see me and he runs off with some slut! I can't believe it!"  
  
She ran out of the house and peeled out of the driveway in her car, not exactly sure of where she was going. 


End file.
